The Lord's Kitty
by Ember Blue Rose
Summary: Rated M for later Chapters


**Chapter 0**

"Hey" said a small voice. I turned to look and I saw a small young boy. He was four foot and about five years old. He was looking at my pet rabbit that was sitting in my lap. "Can I pet the rabbit?" he asked me. I nodded yes. So he came over and started to pet the rabbit. "Are you a girl?" he asked me but I did not answer him. "Yes she is a girl" A stranger said. I looked up and there stood a tall teenage boy about my age. He had silver hair and deep blue eyes. "How do you know?" they little boy asked him. "I can tell by what she is wearing" the teenager said. Then the little boy looks back at me and smiles I got up and walked away. The teenage boy followed. He saw me putting the rabbit away. Then I walked out of the building. Oh yeah my name is Arashi Suzuki. I am 17 years old. My mom had died when I was young. I have been living with my dad ever since. I just moved here and I was able to get into 4H because my dad wanted it. As soon as I got outside I took off my hoodie to let my long silver hair down. I then started to walk around. I was looking for my dad. Then out of nowhere that teenage boy came and grabbed my arm and said "come, let's go on some rides." I looked at him then just pushed him away and shock my head no. "Why not" he asked. I did not answer and walked away. He had ran after me and tried to touch me. "Get your hands off my daughter!" my dad said. "She apparently does not want to go on any rides with you young man so does not force her to!" My dad then took my hand and said "let's go." "I'm sorry dad I shouldn't have walked off like that by myself." I told him. We stopped. He then turned to me and said "I just don't want the same thing to repeat itself, like in California, to happen here." I was about to start crying. "It's ok" he said "let's go home."

**Chapter 1**

"_**SCHOOL**__**"**_

"HEY ARASHI GET UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Yelled my dad. "OKAY" I yelled back at him. So I got up and took a look in my mirror and looked at my dark green eyes. "Just like my moms." I thought. I then jumped in the shower. I was quick at my feet today. I then went to my closet and choose so black clothing. I had also pulled out my trench coat. I looked in the mirror and I looked really good for my expectations. So I headed down stairs and my dad was sitting there at the table drinking his 3 cup of coffee by now and reading the newspaper. "Oh there you are arashi." He said. "Good morning." I said. I looked at him as he looked at me. He saw my eyes had changed color to a brighter green. "Why so happy?" he asked. "Because I am going to school by myself today." I told him. "Oh no you're not your bodyguard is going with you." My dad had said. "No he will drive me to school and drop me off then he will go home." I told him. I then turned around and walked out the door. There was Steve with the car waiting for me. I got in and had to wait for Steve. By the way Steve is the driver of my limo. Steve got into the driver seat and looked back at me. "Good morning Miss Rose." Steve said. "Hey smartass." I said with anger. He then turned his head back toward the front and had a frown on his face. About half way to school Steve asked me "So what do you think of Japan?" All I could say was "Boring." The rest of the way was silent. When the car arrived at the school everyone was staring at the car. Someone had asked another student "Who is getting out of this car?" Well I get out of the car and tell Steve to go home. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay Miss Suzuki?" asked Steve. "GO HOME!" I demanded. And he took off. As I turned around the whole school was watching me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. As I walked up to the principles room the bell had rung to go to the first class of the day. "Hello you must be Arashi Suzuki." The principle said. He is and old corpulent man with gray hair and white hair. Yes I nodded. "Well here you go this is your schedule for the day." He said while handing me a piece of paper. "Ah here he is." He said as he waved a young man over. "Arashi this is Kurasu Otaku, he will take you to your first period class." Said the principle then walked away. Kurasu Otaku then asks me "were is your uniform?" I simply replied "Because it's not black and besides I like my cloths better." "Well you can wear a black shirt with a black dress skirt." He said back. Before I could speak again a voice had shot over the crowd. "Hey there you are Kurasu Otaku, where have you been all this time?" Said a boy. "Hey Riku I have been trying to get through the crowd." As I turned to look at him I saw a tall man with black hair and brown eyes with glasses. "Hello there my names Riku it's nice to meet you." Riku had said. I was frozen still and I had to walk away. "Hey wait don't you even know where you go?" Kurasu Otaku asked. I just kept walking up the stairs. As I came up to my first class there stood the teacher outside of the classroom waiting for me. As a quick rundown she looked like she had come from the land of the dinosaurs. "Ah here comes the new student." The teacher had said. You could hear the other students running to their seats. "Come on in." she said. As I walked in the teacher said "So introduce yourself." As I looked around the room I took a deep breath and finally said "Hey everyone my name is Arashi Suzuki." All of a sudden I looked at the back of the room and I saw that teenager with the silver hair. "Why don't you sit in the back by Mordaki kuroi?" Said the teacher as she was pointing to the silver headed boy. At this moment my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. I took the seat thinking that I shouldn't have sent Steve home. Throughout that class period Mordaki never took his eyes off me. So the bell rang and I started to put my stuff away and then I went to go drop my class schedule. As I went to go pick up my new schedule Mordaki picked it up and said "Here you are." I just nodded and walked away after taking it. Lunch time had started so i took my lunch to the roof. No one was there and I was happy. So I sat down and began to eat when I heard the door open on the other side of the roof. I peeked around the corner of the building and there were some really big and mean looking boys. "Hey boss that new girl is up here." Someone had yelled from behind me. I was scared shitless. I thought oh my god what is going to happen to me. "Good job Soka." Said the boss. I had started to step backwards and Soka had snapped "Don't even think about running little girl." I did it anyways. The boss yelled "catch that girl!" So I jumped from the top of the school building and landed on my feet. I looked up at him. As he just glared at me one of his guys asked "why did she run boss?" "Because she knows not to mess with me but now she is playing my game… hide and seek." Said the boss with an evil grin. So I got into my next class and I sat down. "Holy Shit" I whispered to myself. "I have not don't that in awhile. "Just then Mordaki had walked in the room. "Hey are you ok?" he had asked me. "Yea I'm fine." I replied back. He had walked to the back where I was sitting and sat next to me. We had started to talk and I told him what has just happened to me. Just then the guys from the roof had walked into the room. The boss was looking straight at me but then gazed at Mordaki. "Moved!" He demanded. "Who me?" Mordaki asked. "YES YOU DIPSHIT!" The boss had said as he walked to the back. "You do not scare Ruri even if you are my brother." Mordaki had said back as he got out of his chair. He then walked to the desk on the other side of me and sat down. Ruri had sat in the desk that Mordaki was sitting in as I moved my desk closer to Mordaki. "What does he want with me?" I had asked Mordaki who replied "I don't know this is the first time he has done this to a girl." So as the class went on Mordaki and I talked about this problem. When the bell had rang me and Mordaki took off out the classroom door and we stop in front of my limo. "Hey do you want a ride?" I had asked Mordaki. He looked around and saw his brother and his gang walking really fast in our direction. "YES!" He said as he jumped into the limo. I had told Steve not to worry and that I will handle my father. "So what's wrong with your brother?" I asked Mordaki. "I actually really don't know why he is acting this way." He replied. I'm scared because Ruri had reminded me of this guy I knew in Arizona when I went to school there. Mordaki was staring at me and I looked at him and said "what." "You look like you're going to cry did he frighten you?" He said. I just buried my head into my hands without answering him. I felt his hand going around me. Normally I wouldn't let anyone do that but then he had pulled me closer to him as he said "It's ok I won't let him hurt you, ill protect you." I picked up my head and looked at him in shock and wanted to say really like it was a bad thing but I didn't. I didn't notice that I had started to cry. "I'm sorry I don't mean to trouble you with my problems." I had whispered while wiping the tears from my face then put my head back down. "When it comes to my brother Ruri your problems are mine." He had said back to me. As I looked up at him I asked "so I'm not troubling you?" "Of course not." He replied. Just then Steve had said "Miss Rose we're home." So Mordaki had looked out the window in amazement. "You have a really big house." As we walked up to the front door we were greeted by one of the maids "Good afternoon Miss Suzuki and welcome home." Meanwhile our butler went to my father and said "Sir your daughter is home and she brought a young man home with her." So my dad came running down stairs and yelled "Arashi why is he here?" "Well…" I said "He's running from his brother." My dad looked at Mordaki with confusion in his face. "Young man why are you running away from your brother?" Mordaki looked at my father. "Well for one he is a very powerful teenager, and for two I had to stand up to him because of your dau…" My dad cut him off as he walked up to me and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO YOUNG LAYDIE!" just then Mordaki had stepped in between me and my dad "Sir it was not your daughter's fault my brother was going after her." He had yelled back. My dad was in shock not that he was wrong but because he was yelled at for yelling at me. "I'm sorry Arashi but Mordaki has to go home." He said to me but then said to Mordaki "She has to get ready for something." Just then my ears had came out as well as my tail. Yes I'm part cat part human. "DAD it is way too late, he is just going to have to stay."I had informed my father. "Why?" He asked as he turned around "DAMN why is the transformation getting earlier and earlier each passing day?" He yelled. As I looked at Mordaki he looked stunned. I just bolted out the back door and into the forest. Mordaki had tried to run after me but my dad had grabbed him and told him that he will not be able to catch me. I had ran till I got tiered I stopped and laid on the floor and fell asleep. I slept for hours and when I woke up to a black rabbit staring at me. "Hello lil' girl are you ok?" a voice had said. I looked around and no one was there. "Hello? Who's there?" I had asked while sitting up. "Look down here." The voice had said. As I looked down I saw the black rabbit. "How are you talking to me?" He replied "I don't know the same way you can talk to me." As I stood up I realized that my tail and my ears had gone away. I had asked the rabbit "Do you know how long I was asleep?" but the rabbit was nowhere around. So I started to walk home but half way there I blacked out and feel to the floor. When I woke up I was being carried. I notice that he had rabbit ears I was shocked. "Ummm I can walk you know!" I had said. "Do you promise not to run away from me?" he had asked me. I couldn't answer right away but finally I said "I can't promise you anything" He then didn't dare but me down. He was carrying me as if we were married. "Ah here we are." He finally said. As I looked down I saw a small rabbit hole. "down there! You want me to go down there!" I had said in confusion. All he said was "Hang on." As he jumped into the hole I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't worry I won't let you fall." He told me. When we had reached the floor, it was pitch black I couldn't see ANYTHING, he had asked me "So what's your name Miss…?" After catching my breath I replied "Arashi Suzuki." As I said this he looked down at me with eyes wide open. "What is wrong did I say something?" I had asked him in confusion. "No nothing is wrong." He answered back as if there was. I didn't bother asking anything else. Just then I started to see a small light get brighter and brighter.

**Chapter 2**

"_**Eclipse World"**_

"I'm cold." I thought to myself. I had found myself lying on the floor. "Ummm excuse me Mr. Rabbit!" I had said but got no answer. I had got up and found a window and tried to open it to let in some light but when I opened it no light came in. Due to the amount of light that had been in the room which was none at all. I had changed into my cat form. My ears and my tail came out so did my claws then I heard the door open I panic so I tried to find somewhere to hide but then lights came and I jumped I got stuck to the ceiling. The Rabbit walk in the room he looks on the bed and I wasn't there. "Crap where did she go" he said. I was so angry "why did he turn on the light grrrrrr" I thought. Then he entered the room I was in "Damn it" he said. "Hey at lease you're not the one in shock you stupid Rabbit" I yelled. "Where are you" he asks. "Look up" I said. He looks up and he sees my tail flicking back and forth. The he attracted to my eyes they were silver. "Come down here please I want to talk to you" he said looking away. So I got free I got down. "What's up" I said with a smile. He blushes as he looks away. I giggled "umm am I embarrassing you" I asks. He shook he's no. "it's just I have never seen a cat with Silver eyes before or at the matter a black cat" he said. I just look at him then I walk over to the window. Then the door open again. "Hey Rabbit where am I" I asks. "You're in Eclipse world someone" said. I turn around there was a Woman standing there she was very pretty. She had a dress on that look like a spade. I was really confused because she looks like she was from a different time like the late 1900s. "Hello I'm the Queen of spades" she said. I studied her it was silent for along moment the I finally said "Hello I'm Arashi Suzuki". She look at me for a long moment then finally said "where is it you came from". "Milady we came from the well" said the Rabbit. she turned around and Glare at him the yelled " YOU WENT THREW THE WELL AGAIN". I quickly covered my ears cause of the Screaming. " "can you not yell again" i growled at her as she turned around. she look at me then she saw them i have two Cute kitty ears. See i wasn't pure black i was black with Silver highlights and my eyes are silver with a hint of black in them. "Oh my god i am so sorry i didn't know that you are a demon". "Why yes i am so can you not yell again please" i said coldly. "Yes can you not yell again Kaine" said a voice from behind me. I'd slowly turn around and saw a inu-demon i look at him and hissed at him. he look at me and said "Don't you dare hissed at me, Wench". "Then dont be in my Presents any longer you filthy dog" i growled Dangerously. i hear him growl at me then the rabbit step between us. "Move out of the Rabbit or i will Eat you for dinner" I growled. the the queen said "you shall do no such thing, Now Lord sesshoumaru what do you want" she said looking at him. he look away from me and said "i have invitation for you". "and what is this invitation to my lord" Kaine said. "It is to the Grand ball Kaine my father wants you to attend if you wish" he said Sweetly. "Just dose this guy think he is challenging me" i though to myself. i look at him and and walk out the door. "i hate people like him they are so annoying" i thought out loud. i walk down the hall i found the door the leads to the outside. i ran to it and roll in the grass. then i heared someone Chuckle. i look up and it was that sesshoumaru guy. "what do you want" i growled dangerously. he stared at me, then he walk up to me and grab my hand and pull me along. i snatch my hand away. "What makes you think you can touch me you filthy dog" i growled. he walk up to me and said "Cause your mine thats why". "Like hell i am" i said Running into the Forrest. he smirk then he look up and saw me walking back to him. "whats wrong" he asks. "I'm not from here so i dont wanna get lost" i whispered to where only he can hear me. he starts to laugh at me. "hey dont laugh at me" i whined. he look at me then he put out his hand. i was hesitant at first then i look his hand at the last moment. he pulled me to him. Our bodies were so close i could hardly breathe. he look at me out of the corner of his eye. i look down to hid my blush but he saw it before i could. i heared him chuckle a little bit. i glared at him then look away. i look into the sky. "Hey where are we going" i asks. "Home" he said. "Hmpt home what is that thing" i said tying not to cry. he look at me with Consented eyes. "What do you mean by that" he asks in confusion. i look at him for a while then finally i said "Never mind Forget what i said just think as if i didn't say it at all". he look at me and then just sighed. we didnt talk for the rest of the trip back "home".


End file.
